


文化祭的黃瀨與笠松

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 想像上笠松學長彈奏的是押尾光太郎的曲子＞艸＜總覺得黃瀨在海常其實滿缺同伴的呢，對他來說前輩們就是前輩們！可能一直都只是認識他們在籃球上的一面吧……就像你在學術上跟老師多有共鳴，也不太知道老師的私生活或是嗜好之類的(O_o)>？
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryouta





	文化祭的黃瀨與笠松

可不可以走人啊？坐在舞台強光外的觀眾席，黃瀨感謝一片黑暗讓那些狂熱的女生沒能注意到自己，卻又覺得這種集體活動有點無趣，文化祭什麼的、他寧願多打一點球。

不過就是被人發現自己以前在中學時有過戲劇演出，這次也就被罔顧個人意願地安上了王子角色，像是龍套般跑完戲後，又因為體育館管制只出不進的原則，讓黃瀨只能無聊地坐在位子上看著那些沒什麼新意的表演題材。

下一個節目是啥……喔，笠松學長班上的。手上拿著出演節目介紹，因為被半強迫參加文化祭而有些不開心的黃瀨，根本沒心思注意其他朋友與前輩們的活動，他胡亂猜想著笠松學長是會當無聊戲碼的幕後人員、還是會負責表演魔術時的燈光效果、又或者是搞笑地演著一些說廢話的配角……

卻沒想到是這樣。

一向嚴格易怒的笠松，抱著吉他坐在椅子上，單調的燈光竟讓他的身影看來有些柔和。一向嚴格訓斥黃瀨的嗓音，搭上吉他輕快的刷弦聲，根本就不像是黃瀨印象中笠松的風格。

他幾乎要不認識台上的學長了。思及至此，被民謠吉他旋律給淹沒的黃瀨才突然發現，或許自己從沒認真瞭解過笠松這個人。

**Author's Note:**

> 想像上笠松學長彈奏的是押尾光太郎的曲子＞艸＜
> 
> 總覺得黃瀨在海常其實滿缺同伴的呢，對他來說前輩們就是前輩們！可能一直都只是認識他們在籃球上的一面吧……就像你在學術上跟老師多有共鳴，也不太知道老師的私生活或是嗜好之類的(O_o)>？


End file.
